


Soulmates

by Beau_bie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Harry has watched all his friends find their soulmates, however, he doesn't think he has one, he hasn't even gotten a mark yet. Little does he know who his soulmate really is.
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander
Comments: 8
Kudos: 184





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a soulmate story. We'll see how it goes.

Harry was sure that his soulmate was dead. How could he have gone nineteen years without meeting them? Everyone else he knew had met theirs by the time they were fifteen. 

He watched as Ron and Hermione discussed their impending wedding. Ron has asked him to be the best man, which wasn't expected, but appreciated. Harry couldn't be more ecstatic to be there for the both of them.

Hermione looked at him. "You'll be doing this one day," she said, although, to Harry, her tone was bordering on cynical.

Harry huffed out an incredibly forced laugh. "Yeah, absolutely. Can't wait to plan a wedding with someone who's probably dead."

Ron grimaced. "You shouldn't say things like that. I feel like it's bad luck."

"I'm nineteen, if I had a soulmate, I'm sure I would have met them by now."

"Maybe your soulmate just hasn't been born yet," Hermione suggested, Ron laughing. 

"That sounds gross," Ron decided.

"You never know. There are people who do have several years between them."

"But nineteen?" Ron asked incredulously. He looked at Harry. "I'm sure they'll show up eventually. Maybe they are just a few years younger than you."

Hermione nodded. "That is a huge possibility," she reiterated. "I wouldn't stress. Maybe you'll meet them by the wedding and have a plus one after all."

Harry felt a smile pull on his lip. "Yeah, maybe."

...

He opened the door, walking inside.

"Harry?"

"Yeah mum?"

"I wasn't sure if it was you or your father. How was work?"

"I wasn't at work I was with Ron and Hermione."

"Ah, how goes the wedding planning?" she asked.

"Good," he replied. "It's going well. Hermione got the venue she wanted and they're just finishing the save the date invites."

She nodded. "That's good."

He stood there, wondering if she was going to bring up his lack of a soulmate. It wouldn't be the first, or last time, but she didn't. "Dinner will be ready in ten."

He nodded. "I'm just going to shower."

"Don't be too long."

After dinner his parents sat down to watch a movie. He sat with them for a bit, having a beer while his parents shared a bottle of wine.

"Mum?"

"Hm?" she looked at him. "Everything okay?"

"Do you know anyone..." he felt like an idiot for asking. He didn't know if he should back out now, or just finish the sentence. When his father looked over curiously he decided he had to finish his stupid question. "Do you know anyone who doesn't have a soulmate?"

She looked at James.

"Your godfather Sirius doesn't."

"He doesn't?" Harry asked, surprised that he hadn't realised this sooner.

"No. He is single by choice too. Perhaps... if you don't have a soulmate you could just... live the single life too. I mean, you can still date-"

"The single life sounds so... lonely," he admitted with a shrug.

"Being in a relationship doesn't fix everything," his mum cut in. "Just because you have a soulmate doesn't make everything perfect."

"But why not?"

"They're still a separate person with different dreams and aspirations who like things their way. Like stealing all the blankets..." she looked at James. 

James chuckled. "But having a soulmate is amazing too. There's nothing quite like having someone to come home to, who understands you in a weirdly intimate way. You just click with them and you know. Your body craves them."

Lily nodded. "It does. And you miss them when they're away. It almost hurts."

Harry sighed. He started to really doubt he would ever experience any of this. He didn't want to go through life meeting people who just... weren't for him. He didn't want to die alone. He didn't want to go to Ron and Hermione's wedding alone either. All of his close friends had met their soulmate, and he just felt pathetic being alone. He finished his beer. "Looks like I'm going to end up like Sirius," he decided.

"And there's nothing wrong with that, my son," his father smiled.

...

Harry didn't hate his job. It wasn't his ideal job, but it wasn't the worst job to fall into. It just so happened he needed a job and Hermione noticed that a local bookstore needed part time staff, because of course the only job she'd notice would be at a bookstore. He mostly spent his day stocking shelves and thinking about everything except work. At least he was always polite to customers and he could find almost any book they asked for. That was all that really mattered.

But, at the end of his shift, another day of not meeting his soulmate, he made his way home. He wasn't sure why he had such a strong desire to meet his soulmate in recent weeks. He assumed that the planning of his best friend's wedding might have kick started his sudden curiosity and dread. He had hardly given the idea of a soulmate a single thought through school. He couldn't pinpoint a time when it had bothered him before now.

During his school years when his classmates began realising that they were amongst their soulmates, he hadn't really paid much attention. He saw features in people that he found attractive, but he didn't feel the pull to any particular person. Not like Ron and Hermione had, or Neville and Hannah. 

Then people had started spending more time with their soulmates. He hadn't been particularly worried, Ron and Hermione hadn't abandoned him for passionate snogging behind the workshop or anything. In fact, they hardly let their bond get in the way of school at all, unlike some of the other students.

He supposed his biggest problem, well, fear, was being alone. Dying alone. He supposed his body knew what it wanted, and by that he believed that his body knew his soulmate was out there, but finding them was hard. Was he supposed to just wander around until he found them?

The thought was stressful to him. He didn't want to let his soulmate down either. 

...

Harry enjoyed going to the Weasley's for Saturday lunches. There was something wonderful about spending time with people he considered his second family.

"Luna met her soulmate on a holiday to the states. I am under the impression that they were also on holiday, but he might be from here. Imagine having to go all that way. I mean, what if she hadn't gone to New York? I mean, clearly her stars are aligned," Ginny said.

Harry felt a twisting feeling in his gut. He couldn't imagine having to travel around the world to find his soulmate. He hoped that he didn't have to.

"You hear that Harry? Maybe your soulmate has only just been born in Australia or something," Ron said.

"Wow. That made me feel so much better," he replied, rolling his eyes.

Ginny looked at Ron. "Brutal."

"Oh, it was something we talked about the other day," Harry quickly explained.

"Still," she frowned. "So, you're still searching?"

"Oh-"

"Hardly," Ron laughed. "You actually have to leave the house for that."

Harry hated to admit that Ron was right. He really didn't go out of his way to meet them. He only went out a few times a week, besides the four days that he worked. Maybe he was the problem? Perhaps his soulmate was out there searching for him?

"Well, you can only do what's within your limits," Ginny said. "Perhaps you could speak to Luna about her experiences travelling. I mean, not that she travelled to find her soulmate, it just kinda fell into place. But she might be able to give some advice."

Harry nodded. "I might just do that."

...

Hermione placed the book back in the shelf. "Do you like working here?"

"I do," he said, placing a few copies of the newest fantasy novel on the shelf.

"Well, that's good. At least something is working out for you."

"Wow, thanks."

Hermione picked up another book, reading the back. "So, have any recommendations for me?"

"No."

She chuckled. "Okay. Have you even read a book since starting here?"

"Also no."

She shook her head. "Oh Harry. At this stage I think you'll find your soulmate before you find a book to read, or recommend."

"Why have you been giving me shit about my lack of a soulmate lately?"

"I wasn't trying to upset you. I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "The rate I'm going I don't believe you anyway. I'll find a book long before that."

She picked up another book. "Well, I hope you'll still come out tomorrow night for drinks."

He frowned. Tomorrow wasn't their usual Friday night, seeing as it would only be Wednesday. "Tomorrow night? Oh, I totally forgot," he admitted, running his hand over his face. "Who else is going?"

"Neville and Hannah and Ginny and Dean."

"You know, I might just skip tomorrow night. I don't..." he sighed. "I don't want to be like... that weird single guy lurking around, getting drunk by myself again."

"You might just-"

"No. I don't really want to deal with that right now. I doubt going out is going to help fix my chances."

She sighed. "We're just trying to help."

"I gotta get back to the register," he said, looking over at the counter.

She nodded. "If you change your mind tomorrow-"

"Yeah, I know where to find you."

"I really am sorry if you think I've been... I didn't mean to be rude. I just... I don't really have an excuse for my behaviour. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Really," he said, leaving the conversation to serve at the register.

He didn't think he could be around his friends while he felt so dejected. His body was pining hard for someone it had never been close to, his mind set on someone he had never even met.


	2. Chapter 2

It always felt like Luna was staring into his very soul. She had a habit of it, and Harry truly believed it was intentional.

"So you're lonely?"

Harry really had to think about that. He wasn't exactly lonely. He still lived at home with his parents, so he wasn't lonely in that regard. He still saw Ron and Hermione a couple of times a week, as well as whoever showed up to the pub on Thursday and Friday nights. He also had lunch with the Weasley's almost every Saturday at lunch, regardless of how hungover he was.

Was he lonely socially? No. Was he sexually? He hadn't really noticed, and to be honest, his hand did the job more often than not. He believed his loneliness was separated into a different area again, simply brought on by all his friends settling down.

"I'll take that as a yes," she decided.

"I don't really think I am," he admitted.

She tilted her head to the side. "No?"

"I think... whatever this is was brought on by everyone pairing off."

"Are you jealous?" she asked, looking even more perplexed.

"No. I'm happy for everyone. I just... I can't even say that it comes down to love or being loved or wanting to be wanted. I don't know," he sighed. "I don't see myself as unlovable, and if I don't find my soulmate I know I can go out and fuck whoever's willing. I just... I'm under the impression that love with a soulmate kind transcends all that. Maybe it's more intense or something. I wouldn't know. But there are no laws or rules saying I have to stay a virgin or wait forever. There are plenty of people who don't have soulmarks."

"But you have one."

Harry frowned. "Do I?"

"It's just hard for you to see it because you aren't close to your soulmate. When you are close you'll know, and your soulmark will darken. Isn't that exciting?"

"Where's yours?"

"My inner bicep. Same as Rolf's."

"Guessing he is yours?"

She chuckled. "Yep. I can't believe I met someone who is just like me," she smiled. "We were finishing each other's sentences, and talking about the same things... and I'm going back over in a few months to see him again. It's going to be tricky navigating the long distance... he is over there studying, but I'll do anything to be close to him again. My father is very excited," she added. "We're already in discussions about having a wedding here. It was actually Rolf's idea. He is excited about coming home."

Harry nodded. "That's really wonderful. So are you actively planning this wedding yet?"

"Not yet. Kind of. It's complicated."

Harry nodded.

She looked at him. "What's new with you?"

He snorted accidentally, feeling his face flush. "Uh, nothing. Just... work."

"You're lucky," she said, "that you have a job that can help you."

"Help me? With what?"

"With meeting your soulmate. You know how many people will come by the shop? If they're local to here, you'll feel them when they're near."

Harry frowned. "How do I feel them?"

"It's different for everyone I hear. But you'll know what's happening when it does. Don't you think this place does the best coffee?"

"It is definitely good," he agreed.

...

"Hey Harry," Sirius smiled.

"Oh, I didn't think you'd be here. This is great," Harry grinned as Sirius pulled him into a hug.

"It's good to see you. How's work going? You still at the bookstore?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"Good."

"Harry? Are you home?"

"Yeah mum."

"Can you grab the potato bake out of the oven?"

"I surely can," he said, stepping into the kitchen and grabbing the potato bake. He set it down on the trivet, and grabbed a beer from the fridge, opening it and moving back to the living room.

Sirius looked up at him. "So, what's new with you?"

"Absolutely nothing," he replied, sitting down.

"That isn't true. Did you tell Sirius your friends are getting married and you're the best man?"

He looked up at his father. "No, I haven't told him, so thanks for doing that for me."

Sirius chuckled. "Well, that's great news Harry. How exciting. I remember being the best man for your fathers wedding. It's a really wonderful memory."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, it's going to be great."

"Still don't have a soulmate?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "No. I don't think I even have a soulmark."

Sirius sighed, "I've never worried about soulmarks and soulmates. And I wouldn't worry about it either if I were you. There are heaps of people who don't. I've met plenty of people on my travels who don't."

"Do you feel like you're missing someone though? Does your body crave a connection?"

"I can't say it does."

Harry sighed. "I just feel like there's someone out there..." he shrugged.

"If you couldn't tell, Harry has been worried about his soulmate," Lily said, bringing more beers into the living room. "Dinner will be ready in ten. Any advice for him?" she added, looking at Sirius. 

"Don't stress about it. You will meet sometime eventually, soulmate or not. You don't have to be with them, your soulmate that is. You know that right? You can sleep with whoever you want," Sirius said, opening another beer. "You can fuck as many people as you want and if you met your soulmate it means nothing. It doesn't affect the mark or anything."

"To be honest with you, I hardly find anyone attractive anymore. I doubt I could keep it up with someone even if I wanted to."

Sirius looked at him sympathetically, patting him on the back. "If it's affecting you that much maybe you really do need to get out and meet them, or someone. Maybe you just need to get laid."

Harry frowned. He didn't really know if the advice was solid. It didn't sound like a good idea. But maybe that really was his problem. Maybe he really should just go out and meet other people. It all seemed so hard when his body just wanted one person.

He sat quietly at dinner while his father and Sirius talked about whatever topic they were on now. Probably the holiday Sirius just came back from.

"The beaches are magnificent," Sirius commented.

Definitely the holiday. Harry just felt that he wasn't even invested. It wasn't that he didn't care, he just wanted to sleep. After all, he had work tomorrow, and then the possibility of a late night at the pub with Ron and Hermione.

"Can I be excused?" he asked when there was finally a break in the conversation.

"Of course. Are you okay?" his mother asked.

"To be honest, I am exhausted. Goodnight Sirius, mum, dad," he said, hoping to leave without any further social interaction, but Sirius, being the loving godfather, pulled him into a hug. 

"Goodnight Harry. And good luck," he said.

"Thank you," he said before making his way upstairs. He was so tired that he didn't shower, lying on his bed, his eyes closing as soon as he hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry busied himself making sure books were in the right place and there was enough stock on the shelf. He was working alone today, which wasn't unusual, it was a rather small bookshop with majority brand new books, and a small second hand section towards the back with various genres lined up.

On occasion he thought he didn't want to work in the bookstore anymore, bored of the monotony and the long stretches of downtime. Some days there just wasn't enough to do. Most days he stood at the counter with a book, not that he would buy said books or bother to recommend them. It was really just a time filler. A chapter or two at a time, then he'd swap the book out.

No. He didn't hate his job. Not at all. Some days he just needed to be busy. Mentally and physically. His job just didn't always check those boxes.

He ate lunch in the staff room. A small compact room with the basics. A kettle and microwave, two chairs and some bench space that Harry was sure used to just be part of shelving, believing this room had been storage under another owner. He made his way up to the coffee shop to buy a coffee before having to go back and open the shop, sipping it throughout the afternoon.

He was glad when it was closing time. He closed the door, counted the til, and grabbed his belongings from his locker before leaving.

...

Harry walked into the pub, seeing Hermione and Ron sitting at the bar already. "Hey," he said.

"Hi Harry," Ron grinned, pulling him into a one armed hug. 

Hermione hugged him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "How was your day?" she asked, sitting back down as he sat on her other side.

"Should we move to a booth?" Ron suggested, pointing to a free one.

"I'll grab a beer and meet you there," said Harry. "Can I get you another round?"

"Only if you let us get the next one," Hermione smiled.

"Deal." He ordered their drinks and made his way over, setting the drinks down. "Chardonnay for you," he said to Hermione. "Stout for Ron."

"Nice, thanks."

"And an IPA for me. My day was fine, how was yours?" he asked, getting straight back into the previous conversation.

Hermione chuckled at the quickness of the topic change. "It was good. We went to Ron's parents for lunch, so that was really nice."

Ron nodded. "I thought Ginny said she was coming here with Dean. Guess they're not coming after all."

Hermione shrugged. "She will probably be here tomorrow night with everyone else."

"I don't think I'll be coming tomorrow," Harry said.

Hermione looked at him puzzled. "Why not? I thought you liked catching up with everyone."

"Harry is probably sick of being the third wheel. I guess he isn't really the third wheel when there are up to four couples. How many wheels is that?"

"Really Ronald?"

"Sorry," he said, sipping his stout instead.

"It's not about the couples or being the ninth wheel," Harry added, frowning at how stupid that sounded out loud. "Yeah, why did you have to say that Ron?" he joked.

Ron rolled his eyes. "I said I'm sorry. Anyway, I'm going to order some food, I'm starving."

"Can you get Harry's food too? He is always buying ours. And the drinks-"

"Yep, what do you want?"

"Whatever you're getting," he replied, not particularly hungry but knowing he should really eat. 

Hermione looked at him. "So, what's new?" she asked.

"Oh, not much. Really-"

"Luna said she saw you on Tuesday," she started.

"Monday." 

"And she spoke about your soulmate-"

He groaned, "Hermione, I don't want to talk about it."

"I know, but-"

"What did I miss?" Ron asked, sitting down.

"Nothing," Harry said. "I don't want to talk of soulmates, and marks, and all that shit. I don't know what to do. Sirius just thinks I need to get laid-"

"Only if that's what you want to do Harry. What if you do have a soulmate? Don't you kind of want to save yourself for them?"

"I do, Hermione. That's what I want. I just..."

"You're starting to feel frustrated?" Ron offered.

"Yeah, basically."

"I'm not really sure, Harry," Hermione said. "I'll might see what information I can find for you. Perhaps your sexual frustration could be that you're close to your soulmate, and you just don't know it yet."

Ron snorted.

"I'm not sexually frustrated," Harry quickly backpedalled. "I'm frustrated by this just being the only topic we talk about. Can we talk about-?"

"We don't talk about your sexual frustration," Ron suggested, his face scrunched up in disgust.

"No, the soulmate thing," Harry reiterated. "It feels like we don't talk about anything else."

"Maybe you do need to get laid," Ron said.

Hermione shook her head, sighing loudly. "I'm sorry Harry."

"It's fine," he sighed, waving his hand dismissively. "Let's... maybe change the topic." 

Harry was feeling grateful when the food arrived. Although he hadn't been hungry before, now he was starving.

He was midway through listening to Hermione talk about her studies when he felt a strange tingling feeling up his spine, like he was too warm. He scratched just above his tailbone, puling at his clothes to air his back, but it didn't subdue the feeling. He frowned and looked over his shoulder, as if something in the seat was prodding at him.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It's warm in here, isn't it?" he asked, feeling his face warm up.

"You are rather flushed Harry," she noted.

"And you're only two drinks in. Not like you at all," Ron chuckled.

"It isn't funny Ron, he could be really sick right now. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, fine, just really hot," he said. As soon as he replied, the feeling vanished. He found himself breathing heavily, Ron looking at him rather amused, Hermione in shock.

"Were you just aroused?" Ron teased.

"No. God no. It didn't feel like that at all. It was like a burning feeling. Itchy. I don't know. It's gone now."

"Allergic to what I ordered you?" Ron asked, amusement from his expression and voice gone.

"No, I don't think it was an allergy. I don't know what it was. I feel fine."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, clearly worried.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just confused. Another round?" he asked halfheartedly.

...

Harry was glad to be home, utterly exhausted and still feeling some confusion from his night out. He kicked off his shoes, surprised to see his parents must have already been in bed. He made his way to his room, quickly undressing to his underwear when he noticed a smudge mark on his forearm. Assuming it was ink from work, he made his way to the bathroom, turning on the shower and stepping in. He washed his body and scrubbed his arm. He was annoyed when the weird blur didn't budge. He turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He made his way back to his bedroom as quietly as he could, putting his glasses on. 

He gasped when he realised it was the start of his mark developing.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry decided to keep the soulmark a secret. He wasn't sure what had triggered it, but he assumed it had something to do with being at the bar. He went there often, a couple of nights a week some weeks, but he hadn't ever experienced anything like that before.

He felt confused. He hadn't seen anyone else, well, he had been too confused to really take note of anyone. He felt pained that this, that moment, could have been his only chance at meeting them.

He felt his heart sink at the thought. If that had been his only chance, then he had fucked up again.

"Harry, are you working today?"

"No mum, I don't work Fridays."

"Okay. I just didn't want you to be late."

He sighed and rolled over, facing the wall. He didn't want to get out of bed. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall back asleep.

He woke up again just after lunch, making his way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Harry, you're finally up," his mum said, looking around. "Just because it's your day off doesn't mean you can skip out on helping around the house."

"I was exhausted. I had the weirdest night last night."

She raised a brow. "What happened?"

"I uh..." he paused, his hand resting over his mark, not that his mum would see it, he was still in a long sleeve shirt pyjama shirt. "I just... I thought I had an allergic reaction," he said quickly.

"Are you okay?" she asked, worried. "Harry, why didn't you tell me when you got home?"

"I felt fine. It happened so fast-"

She sighed. "I am so sorry Harry, if I had realised... You should have told me," she said sternly. "If it happens again-"

"I will. I'm sorry. It just... whatever it was made me tired."

She nodded. "You're probably coming down with something."

"I'm fine. Really."

"Harry... could it be you're just stressing yourself out about this soulmate thing? Don't worry about it. It will happen when its ready. Please don't make yourself sick."

"I won't."

She leaned against the counter. "You worry me. I worry about you every day, Harry."

"You don't have to mum," he said, setting about making a coffee.

"I do. There is no way you will talk me out of that Harry. You and your father both stress me out. Don't even get me started on your godfather."

"Sorry mum."

"So you should be," she added with a smile. "Your fathers out tonight. He is at Sirius' now. Something else for me to worry about," she said, making her way to the laundry, grabbing a pair of gardening gloves and making her way outside.

Harry poured the boiling water into the coffee mug, filling it up with some cold water from the tap and taking a sip. He hoped that he hadn't caused his mother that much stress. He sighed. He hadn't wanted to tell her about the mark. What good would come from that when he didn't even know what the blob was supposed to be. He set the mug down, pushing up the sleeve of his shirt and looking at the blurry thing. It looked like a brown ink stain. Not anything like the crisp lines on Ron and Hermione, or even his parents.

He made his way to the lounge room and sat down, setting his coffee on the coffee table and flipping through the newspaper. 

An hour later his mum came back in, sitting next to him and turning on the TV. "Wanna watch a movie?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied, sitting up and crossing his legs on the seat.

She set up the movie, making her way to the kitchen and bringing him in a beer, pouring herself a glass of wine. She looked over at him, then back at the TV, only to look at him again. "What's that on your arm?"

"Wh-?" he looked down at the visible soulmark, having forgotten he'd pushed his sleeves back. "I think its ink from work yesterday."

She nodded. "Ink," she repeated, taking a sip of her wine.

Harry pushed his sleeves down, feeling a little self conscious about his ugly soulmark. He instead focused on the movie, an action thriller he was sure he had seen before, but was happy to watch again.

"Aren't you going out with your friends tonight?"

"No," he replied, looking at the time. Even though it was only early in the afternoon, he had no intentions of dragging his still tired arse out of the house. "Hoping for an early night."

She nodded. "Fair enough. There is a sequel to this. Should watch that too."

"Why not?" he agreed.

...

Harry kept checking his soulmark, expecting it to darken or at least take on some shape. He had gone food shopping with his mum Saturday morning, and had gone to the hardware store that afternoon with his father, hoping that he would come into contact with the stranger, but nothing. 

"I didn't think I'd ever see you join me at the hardware store," his dad said, picking up a couple of seedlings. "Think your mum would like these?" he asked, looking at the half dead plants.

"Probably," Harry said, knowing his mother could revive any plant that was on the borderline of death.

"I thought so, she'd take pity on these for sure." He put them in the trolley. "Oh, nice, that paint your mother always wanted is on sale."

"Are you kidding?" Harry asked.

He looked over his shoulder. "Your mother always wanted to paint the inside of the house light grey. I think it will be a nice present. She'll love it."

"Is this some soulmate thing?" Harry asked.

"Not really. I just know what your mum likes. What do you think?"

"Yeah, sounds great," Harry agreed, realising that leaving the house was a waste of time. He wasn't any closer to finding out who the mysterious person was.

He followed his father around the store as he picked up a few more things that he actually needed, before they finally made their way to the checkouts. 

...

Harry flopped on the lounge. He was as happy to be home as his mum was about the new paint. Ecstatic. He listened to his parents as they discussed painting the house next weekend. 

"Maybe we should start painting tomorrow. Are you busy tomorrow Harry?"

"Yeah, I'll be home," he sighed, resigned to the fact he would be painting the house with his parents.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry had spent most of Monday morning trying to get the remains of the paint from his nails. It was driving him crazy. Not as bad as the small flecks that had gotten caught in his hair and the small spots on his skin. He had scrubbed and scrubbed but it had hardly budged. 

He spent the other half of his morning drinking way too much coffee.

It was just after his lunchbreak when Harry felt something he hadn't felt before. It was like electricity running under his skin, a strange tingling that left goose bumps all over his body. He thought at first he was a little cold, but surely he couldn't be. It wasn't exactly cold, and he was wearing a cardigan.

He tried to ignore the feeling, but his body seemed to be on a one way track to warn him of something or someone. He dumped the books he had been carrying around on the counter and walked through the shop, sure that something was wrong when he saw someone in all black looking at the second-hand poetry. He felt ringing in his ears, about to speak to the man when the man turned around and stared at him.

Harry felt like he had never seen another person before. It was almost like seeing a face for the first time. And he was instantly smitten. This face just happened to be perfect. He realised the ringing and the goose bumps had gone and he was just staring at the man open mouthed with his heart pounding way too loudly.

"S-sorry," he stuttered, "I just... can I help with anything?" he asked, hardly able to speak.

The man was still staring at him as if he had seen a ghost. Knowing how stupid he had looked, Harry wasn't even surprised. The man looked down at his own arm, pulling the sleeve back and looked at the small, dark lightning shaped mark on his inner forearm.

Harry felt his heart pounding so hard the sound of pumping blood rushed through his ears. He swallowed hard and pulled the sleeve of his own cardigan up, revealing a lightning bolt that perfectly matched the older man's. He looked at the man, speechless. After what felt like hours of just staring at him, he pushed the sleeve down. "I thought... I'd never meet my soulmate," he said slowly.

The older man nodded. "Then I'm sure you know how I feel. I had given up some time ago," he admitted, his voice deep, warm, welcoming, perfect. It sounded like home.

"I'm Harry," he said. "Harry Potter."

The man frowned. "Potter? Ah... yes, I suppose fate would be so cruel. You're the son of James and Lily, aren't you?"

"You... you know my parents?" 

"I do. Your mother was my best friend at school."

Harry was stunned. He hadn't expected his soulmate to be older, and the last thing he had expected was the man to know his parents, but, he had his wish, he had met his soulmate, and his soulmate was the most beautiful human he had ever seen.

"Well, I suppose we should get to know each other when you aren't working."

"Right. I'll give you my number," Harry said, walking back to the counter and grabbing some receipt paper scribbling down his name and phone number.

The man regarded the messy scrawl with interest, and nodded. "I'll give you my number too," he said, ripping the receipt paper in half, plucking the pen from Harry's hand and writing in beautiful cursive; Severus Snape, and his contact number. "You can call me anytime. If I don't answer it, leave a message and I'll call you back in a timely fashion."

Harry nodded a bit too enthusiastically. "Thank you."

"I best be off, but I'll call you." He turned and left the store.

Harry felt himself pining for contact from the man, but he was out of sight.

The reality set in. He had a soulmate. Someone who was marked as he was. He couldn't wait to finally get home and celebrate the discovery of his soulmate with his parents.

...

"Severus Snape?" Lily repeated.

Harry was surprised she wasn't more cheery, after all, she had known him. Her tone was shockingly sad. He almost felt a strange guilt pool in his gut for telling her, even though he felt the happiest he had ever been. The elation of finally meeting Severus hadn't left his system.

"I just can't believe that... I mean... Severus? Really?"

Harry frowned. "I don't see the problem. He is rather lovely to look at. And he... it was like... You were right. My body just knew. It was so excited to find him."

She sighed. "It's not that I'm not happy for you. I really am. I just... I guess it's so unexpected. He is my age and-"

"He had to wait my whole life to meet me. I would have hated for that to be the other way around."

"I know you would have. Harry I am happy for you. I'm sorry if... I don't sound excited. I'm happy you met your soulmate."

"Thanks mum."

"I guess I was just surprised. Everyone you know seems to have a soulmate their age."

"I know. But this is good. I know I have one now."

She nodded, pulling him into a hug. "I am happy for you. I feel like you've finally grown up now. You have a soulmate."

He nodded, realising in that moment that his mother wasn't excited at all.


	6. Chapter 6

At first, Harry hardly even noticed that his parents were distancing themselves from him. In fact, he was so elated about having found his soulmate he spent all the spare time he had thinking about seeing him again. He wasn't sure if that was normal, but he accepted it as such, so he didn't feel that it was particularly unhealthy.

He felt euphoric when he thought about Severus. He wondered if it was due to their recent meeting, that their marks had formed and their fates entwined. He wondered if Severus thought about him as much as he did him. Severus seemed to invade every single thought he had since their meeting. He kept the phone number on the fridge, and re-read it every time he walked past in hopes of remembering it. He was sure he was close to having it memorised.

In fact, this time, he was sure he could repeat it without looking. Positive.

...

Harry was sitting at the food court finishing his lunch, hardly paying attention to anything happening around him. In the last few days his mind had wandered back to Severus at any moment it could, his face still perfectly tattooed in his mind. He never wanted to forget the man's face. He knew his mind wouldn't ever let him forget Severus' face. In that fact, he felt solace.

He was so zoned out that when he heard a chair move he jumped, a startling jolt shook his body. "Oh," he said, looking at Luna. 

"Sorry to startle you. Can I sit here?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"I didn't expect to see you here," he said, his heart still beating erratically, but standing up to give her a hug regardless. "How are you?"

"Not as good as you," she said, touching his arm. "I like your T-shirt, but I like your soulmark more."

"Oh, yeah, would you believe-"

"Isn't it lovely?" she said, sitting across from him and taking a few of his fries. "I told you your job would help you."

He sat back down, looking at her. "I... I didn't say anything about that."

She raised a brow. "Well, it's not like you go too many other places where you'd meet someone new."

"Well, that isn't a lie," he agreed.

"I am so happy for you Harry. You finally found them. This is so exciting. Can I tell-"

"You can't tell anyone. I want to-"

She groaned. "I'm sorry. I get it. It must be very exciting for you," she said. "Is he beautiful?"

"I didn't say it was a he-"

She raised a brow. "Like you had to," she added with a roll of her eyes. "You wouldn't have been happy if he wasn't."

"Right."

"So, what is he like?"

"He is beautiful," he finally affirmed, "and he seems really intelligent. And he is older than me-"

She raised a brow, her curiosity piqued. "How much older?"

"My parents age."

"Oh, I didn't know that was what you were into," she whispered.

"I didn't either. And why are you whispering?"

"I didn't want to say that out loud. Just in case it made you uncomfortable. Obviously."

"Right. Well, thank you."

She smiled. "Of course Harry. Do you mind if I have a few more fries?"

"Have them. I'm not that hungry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I finished work for the day anyway, I was just covering the first couple of hours this morning. I guess I was just procrastinating going home."

She nodded. "Fair enough. Everything okay at home?"

He frowned. "No... I don't think it is," he said, the realisation dawning on him. "My parents... knew Severus at school. I don't think they were friends."

She nodded. "I guess that makes it hard. But I am sure that they are really happy for you. Deep down. I think everyone wants their children to fall in love. Don't you think so?"

"Until they realise that their son is basically bonded to someone they don't like. Just makes it harder."

"Harry, they will understand in time."

"Well, from the sounds of it your partner is just like you. He would fit in fine with your family."

"Maybe Severus is... a little too close to being family. Perhaps. Thank you for letting me eat your fries."

"I would say anytime, but I don't really want you popping up out of the ether to eat my food when I go on a date." 

"Sounds like fun though," she smiled.

They sat in a comfortable silence, until Harry decided that it was time to go. He indulged Luna in the hug she offered up before leaving.

He wondered if she was onto something. Perhaps his family had seen him as family? He was curious, but how was he going to bring that up with his parents? He didn't think he could, so he let the thought slip from his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry could hardly believe that he was finally going on a date with Severus. He had been anxious all morning as he'd gotten ready, but that was only because he was so excited to see him again. He almost couldn't wait. 

The cafe Severus had suggested was, to no surprise, also a second-hand bookshop. All old dark wooden furniture on hardwood floors. As Harry walked in, the smell of old books at first was overwhelming. He smiled, realising it was a smell he'd associated with Severus. Most likely because they met at Harry's place of work. He breathed deeply, walking towards the back of the store where the cafe was located. He didn't see Severus on first glance, but quickly spotted a long dark coat hanging over the back of a chair, the table crammed into an inconspicuous corner where Severus was reading.

He smiled, walking over, his heart pounding with excitement. "Hey," he smiled.

Severus looked at him, returning the smile. "It's good to see you," he said, standing up. He suddenly seemed apprehensive about physical contact, so Harry pulled him into a hug.

"It's so good to see you too," he said, inhaling Severus' scent. He smelt wonderful. Comforting. Smoky, with hints of cedar, leather and something Harry couldn't quite put his finger on. Perhaps his thoughts of the bookstore still filled his mind.

Severus relaxed into the hug before stepping back. "Were you at work today?" he asked, sitting back in his seat.

Harry sat across from him. "No. I had today off. I go back tomorrow."

He nodded. "Do you like your job?"

"For the most part," Harry said. "When it's quiet it's boring, but," he shrugged, "not everyone wants to buy books and I get that."

"Fair point."

"What do you do?" Harry asked, realising he hadn't even thought about it, even though all he seemed to think about was Severus.

"I'm a pharmacist."

"Do you enjoy being a pharmacist?"

"I do. But I suppose after all these years it's become a comfortable routine for me."

Harry nodded, distracted by Severus eyes. They were beautiful. Deep obsidian. He felt like he could drown in them and be okay with it. They were absolutely stunning, like they held galaxies. He felt the pull, he couldn't look away.

Severus touched Harry's hand, holding it in his. "I hope you don't mind."

"No. This is good," Harry consented, feeling his anxieties fade, taking a deep breath in and exhaling slowly. Severus' hands were bigger than his, warm, slightly calloused. Harry didn't want to let go. Severus' thumb rubbed circles on Harry's soft skin between his thumb and index finger. Harry looked at him, blinking slowly. He felt like he was being lulled to sleep. Lulled into a place of security and warmth. He had never felt anything quite like it. It felt like he had craved this touch his whole life. He wondered if Severus had too.

"Tell me a little about yourself. Just what you want to share."

He nodded. "Yeah, I can do that," he said, before realising that it sounded a bit silly. "Sorry, I just..."

"You're alright. Take your time."

He nodded. "Um I finished school last year," he said weakly. He found his eyes lingering on Severus' thumb, still rubbing soft circles on his skin. He moved his hand so he was in the position to rub Severus' hand. He liked the contact. He hadn't had contact like this with anyone. He hadn't really held hands with anyone before, but this was exactly how he thought it should have felt. This was how he wanted it to feel. It was wonderful, which felt both exciting and embarrassing. He was nineteen getting excited about holding hands with someone, and it seemed so stupid and insignificant. But Severus didn't make him feel either of those things. He made Harry feel beautiful, like he was some sort of otherworldly being that no one else could see. The way he looked at Harry was unlike anything he had experienced before. He was sure that no one had ever been admired the way he was currently. He hoped Severus felt the same way under his gaze.

"Sorry, I got distracted," Harry said, feeling his skin prickle with embarrassment. "I just..."

Severus smiled. "It's okay." He beckoned over a waitress who took their drink orders. Harry was excited that they agreed on the same tea. Severus seemed just as surprised. "I didn't pick you as a tea drinker," he admitted.

Harry chuckled. "I actually love a good cup of tea," he said. "Coffee just gives me the illusion of being able to get through the day."

Severus smiled. "That we can agree on."

Harry smiled, his fingers entwining with Severus'. He found himself too busy staring at Severus to continue his own pathetic excuse of telling Severus about himself. He could hardly even form a coherent sentence.

The waitress brought back the tea on a tray, an antique looking teapot with matching cups and milk jug.

"Milk?" Severus asked, pouring the tea into their cups.

"Just a little. I need to stop cause I hear adding it negates the potential health benefits of tea."

Severus chuckled. "I have heard that too. Perhaps that is why I don't add milk to mine."

Harry watched as Severus added milk to his tea for him, a smile washed over his face. "Thank you."

"More than welcome. Do you want something to eat?" he asked, looking over at the counter where they had quite a selection of cakes in the cabinet.

"No. I am way too nervous to eat," Harry admitted.

"Do I make you nervous?" Severus asked, setting his teacup down.

"No. I mean, you don't make me feel nervous. I am just... I feel awkward and... I am just so happy to be here with you and you make me feel... you make me feel so comfortable and I feel so... I'm so elated that this is going well. I mean, I hope it's going well. Are you having a good time?" he rambled, feeling his face heat up. He wondered if Severus had any idea what effect he was having on him. He felt beautiful. Important. It seemed so ridiculous that just sitting across from his soulmate, someone that, just a few days ago, he doubted even existed, could make him feel this way, but he didn't want to have it any other way.

Severus touched Harry's hand, his fingers warm from the teacup. "I am having a good time. A wonderful time. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or pressured or awkward."

"It's not because of you. I'm just awkward," he insisted. "So I'm sorry for that."

"Don't worry. I am not very good at this sort of thing," he admitted.

"Why not?"

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to... you don't have to tell me."

"I will answer your questions. You asked me?"

"Right, I asked why... you don't think you're good at this. I'm having a great time."

"I'll be honest with you," he said, picking up the teacup and taking a sip, taking his time to find the words. "I haven't dated. I haven't even bothered for... a long time. I was surprised that you were so... welcoming to me."

"Why do you say that?"

Severus looked pained at having to explain himself further. "Because I am not handsome, Harry."

"I think you are. I think-"

"I really don't want to continue this conversation. I'm... I'm sorry."

Harry nodded. "No, I'm sorry."

"Please don't be. I don't want to upset you."

"When... when you felt your mark. And you saw me in the bookstore standing before you... what did you think of me?"

"Harry-"

"Please? I thought you were perfect," he confessed, feeling like he was begging for Severus to be honest with him. "I thought that you were... I thought you were stunning. The most beautiful person I had ever seen," he gushed. "And it's true, you are."

He sighed. "My first thought was that fate wasn't kind to you. I felt sorry for you. That was why I left so quickly."

Harry felt confused. "But you still gave me your number. You still wanted to catch up. You answered my phone call-"

"Of course I did. I thought you were beautiful. I think you are beautiful. So much more than I ever dreamed of. I didn't think... besides thinking I wouldn't have a soulmate I never thought I would have someone as handsome as you be my match."

"I don't understand," Harry said, frowning. "Is there something wrong?"

"No. Just my own insecurities I suppose."

Harry took Severus' hand in his. "I am elated that you're my mate. It's like magic. Isn't it? That out of everyone in the world I got to be with you." 

Severus sighed, and Harry could see him finally relax, a small smile formed on his lips. "Yes. I suppose it is."


End file.
